


Lie to Me

by VioletArroyo



Series: Song Ficlets [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Lies, M/M, Secrets, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian doesn't mind when Garak lies as much as everyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> One of many DM songs that remind me of G/B. I swear Martin Gore channels the boys.
> 
> “So lie to me, but do it with sincerity. Make me listen just for a minute. Make me think there's some truth in it.” Lie to Me ~ Depeche Mode
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlMBs_HUcxQ

He knows he shouldn’t get any thrill out of being lied to. He knows truth should be the holy grail of his existence: he’s a scientist, a physician, a military officer.  However, in the middle of the night, sweat dripping from every pore, ecstasy rippling through every nerve, his whole body alive with pleasure, in that moment the truth loses meaning and the lie is all he needs. He’s not the naïve ingénue everyone takes him for. He knows what this could cost him. He has his own lies. He doesn’t need a promise or the truth. He needs now.


End file.
